1. Field of the Invention
Therapeutic garments and appliances.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,272 by Nedwyn Nelkin, teaches an hernia relief garment having some similarity to the present invention, however, it differs in important details. Nelkin has a brief type undergarment made of spandex and two belts as does the present invention. However the belts are not fastened to the brief in the same manner and place as the present invention, is not designed for, and will not fit a person with a “pot belly”, as is the present invention. That is, the waistband (18) of the garment does not ride between the small of the back and low under the belly (“pot”). Thus, the Nelkin waistband (18) is likely to ride down under the belly and cause the front panel to loosen, bunch, lose its elastic properties, and purposes.
The Nelkin secondary band (4) is fastened to the garment at the front, not the back as is the present invention. Thus vertical adjustment is limited to the back of the band, whereas, in the present invention the belly band and waistband are attached together at the back and it is the front portion of the belly band that is vertically adjustable, as that is where abdominal hernias are likely to be present, not at the back.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,684,673 by Samuel Lerman is a intended for use as a binder or support for surgical dressings under the binder. There is no elasticity anywhere. However, there is a hole for admitting the wearer's penis and scrotum. The hole is pictured, but not described, as being an ovoid with the larger radius on the upper side. It is probable that the shape was not selected for function, but to generally conform to the tapering of the binder width in the vicinity of the hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,263,756 by Alfred Linneros, teaches a combination of a pair of non-elastic shorts (6) with a hole (10) and a connected undershirt (5).
The undershirt is buttoned at 4 points, not sewn, to the shorts. More specifically, the buttons (9) are carried on the shorts, and the cooperating button holes (8) are at the ends of shoulder straps (7) (lines 35-40). The phrasing at lines 35-36 and the dotted lines following the straps (7) over the shoulder in FIG. 1 suggest that the straps are sewn to the undershirt.
The buttoned shoulder straps are the only means to hold the shorts up; no draw string, no rubber bands (elastic bands), nor any other devices to keep them from slipping from the torso, and there is no specific waistband terminating the upper end of the shorts. A selvedged edge or hemmed edge are not deemed to be a waistband.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,495, by John H. Thrower, teaches an undergarment for men that has a hole for the receiving the penis and scrotum of the wearer.
Thrower's garment is intended primarily as an athletic supporter (col 2, lines 27-29 (2:27-29)). Thrower's hole is a symmetrical oval (figures and 4:2-5), not ovoid (egg shaped) as in the present invention. Thrower's garment, what he calls the “tubular body portion”, is comprised of knit cotton. The only portion taught as comprising elastic fibers is the front covering (14) in some embodiments and the partial waist band (38) at the top of covering 14. The tubular portion is knit cotton which is stretchable due to the characteristics of the looping (knitting) of the fiber strands which permits the fabric to be stretched by distorting the knitted loops. The stretching force is minimal. The knitted cotton fabric panels have no spandex content.
Thrower does not teach that any of the knit cotton panels are elastic. Only front panel (14) is described as elastic. The knitted cotton portions are not considered as being elastic.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is an object of the invention to provide stabilization and relief for small hernias in the abdominal and perineal regions.
It is another object of the invention to provide adjustment of the positioning of the hernia stabilization means.
It is another object of the invention to be usable and effective for a wearer having an enlarged abdomen, a “pot belly”.
It is another object of the invention to be a garment suitable as sleepwear.